micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/15 May 2014
23:26:46 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 23:27:12 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 23:30:11 -!- Dengr has joined Special:Chat 23:30:59 -!- Dengr has left Special:Chat. 00:00:13 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 00:00:39 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 00:11:06 -!- MegaBiter87 has joined Special:Chat 00:11:36 hi 00:12:01 -!- MegaBiter87 has left Special:Chat. 00:24:14 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 01:39:38 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat. 01:40:00 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 01:56:33 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat. 02:37:57 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 02:38:23 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat. 06:50:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 11:53:44 -!- Hey2000 has joined Special:Chat 11:54:10 -!- Hey2000 has left Special:Chat. 16:14:52 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:14:58 o/ 16:24:49 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 16:45:16 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 17:01:46 -!- Kranton54 has joined Special:Chat 17:01:52 o/ 17:03:54 Breaking News! 17:04:10 War broke out in the NKSC yesterday 17:06:16 On the day before the first anniversary of the NKSC, King Paul decided to formally introduce micronationalism to his friends 17:06:53 Sergeant Jacob was recruited as a volunteer in the Armed Forces 17:07:18 However, Rane Forcinel decided he would form his own micronation, the Dragon Cult Micronation 17:07:41 -_- 17:07:47 Going against all the rules of seriousness and tact inherent in micronationalism, he declared war on the NKSC 17:07:50 Really?...War? 17:08:28 I cease to believe that exist and am ignoring any post on it. 17:08:33 At first, King Paul refused to recognize the conflict, however, as Mr Forcinel came armed with a wooden staff tipped with a steel implement and a plastic sword, the threat was recognized 17:08:44 I cease to believe that exist and am ignoring any post on it. 17:09:01 Reluctantly, a state of war was declared and a skirmish occured 17:09:24 Until the King defeated Rane in hand-to-hand combat, obtaining his sword 17:09:32 A temporary surrender was negotiated 17:09:54 Until Mr Forcinel reformed his micronation as a spiritual cult and re-declared war 17:10:18 At this point, the King decided to simply ignore all hostilities 17:10:31 opting to stand his ground against any intruders 17:11:13 In a second round of negotiations, Rane's personal combat knife was retrieved and delivered 17:11:39 However, the throw of the knife into his property caused it to collide with a car 17:12:02 No damage was observed, and a third and final round of negotiations was instituted to find the root of the conflict 17:12:29 Mr Forcinel explained his aggression and childish behavior with the statement that he thought micronationalism was simply a joke. 17:12:54 Hostilities came to an end at approximately 8:00PM local time 17:21:28 . 17:21:48 This is obviously fake. 17:21:57 -!- Manchurion has joined Special:Chat 17:22:15 Evening/ 17:22:16 o/ 17:22:31 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Togapi%E2%84%A2_Notebook_Posters 17:22:35 Why does this page even exist? 17:25:29 Im not sure why people even help it. 17:25:55 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 17:28:21 -!- Manchurion has left Special:Chat. 17:29:05 Hello 17:29:11 ONHO 17:29:13 Oh well 17:29:19 I guess you can't please everyone 17:29:44 -!- Kranton54 has left Special:Chat. 18:00:13 -!- Kranton54 has joined Special:Chat 18:00:38 -!- Kranton54 has left Special:Chat. 18:41:40 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 18:41:44 o/ 18:57:19 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 18:57:23 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 18:57:27 testing 18:58:14 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 19:09:43 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 19:09:46 back 19:18:00 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 19:19:28 o/ 19:19:48 O/ 19:20:29 Wow chat is already lagging on my computer. 19:22:56 best day ever 19:23:14 Austraran Parliament is officialy opened with 23 seats/ 19:23:28 That's cool. 19:23:40 Hey chat is not lagging anymore :) 19:24:39 Great. 19:24:58 I may add more programming to the Cockatiel Television Network. I'm not sure what though. I also plan to launch a movie channel as well. 19:24:58 So happy with the parliament #Almostthere! 19:25:07 Cool. 19:25:28 We have Great TV Austrar and radio Esb'jévo. 19:25:44 We don't have a radio network. 19:25:53 -!- EnochChung123 has joined Special:Chat 19:25:57 O/ 19:26:27 I doubt you have parliament... you uave no proof 19:26:33 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 19:26:40 o/ 19:26:45 o/ 19:26:53 -!- EnochChung123 has left Special:Chat. 19:26:59 We do 19:27:16 The CTN movie channel may be launched around late spring/summer 2014. 19:27:22 Btw, put some new pictures of our new park. 19:29:22 cool. 19:32:54 We currently have no news programming on CTN because of the lack of equipment. It's just different shows/music videos for the general audience. 19:35:00 Ok. 19:37:05 Trying to get the press to recognize us. 19:37:07 brb 19:38:10 im back 19:38:36 ok 19:39:02 P&J sent me an email :D 19:39:37 That's cool. 19:39:56 Press & Journal said they want to write an article on us. 19:40:05 Im so excited :D 19:40:24 That's some great news. 19:41:08 Yeah, cant wait :) 19:41:21 Im replying right now 19:41:40 -!- Prince Augustine has joined Special:Chat 19:41:50 o/ 19:45:31 o/ 19:47:41 I think it's great that they want to pen an article on y'all. 19:47:51 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 19:47:57 Hello 19:47:59 O/ 19:48:07 Prince great news 19:48:15 Yes? 19:48:36 1. We sent some pictures of our new park! 19:48:58 2. We opened our new parliament with 23 seats! 19:49:14 3. We might be featured in the Press & Journal! 19:50:11 Cool 19:50:59 If Austrar does get featured in P&J, I'd love to read the article. 19:51:21 Same with me. 19:51:29 Im very excited, had a great day. 19:52:08 Almost ready to break through of micronationalism. 19:52:26 I'd like to read it as well. 19:53:06 P&J Aberdeen is what it might be in. 19:54:32 Imagine if the Conch Republic got recognized 19:55:35 Life would be full of flying pigs. 19:55:40 That would be cool since I live like 5 hours away from it. 19:55:46 car distance 19:56:26 5 hours?! 19:56:38 Yes 19:56:53 I'm about 8 hours from there. 19:57:34 I'm about 2-3 hours from there. Plane Distance. 19:57:47 48-72 Hours Car Distance 19:58:19 Plane distance would probably be about 30-45 min. 19:58:31 -!- EnochChung123 has joined Special:Chat 19:58:58 o/ 19:58:58 Im surprised you know about the Press & Journal. 19:59:11 Guys I found out when ai am leaving this wiki.. June 2014 19:59:18 k 19:59:38 June 25 2014 I might commit suicide by then... 20:00:02 If you type in Austra- in google it comes up with Austrar Islands in automatical and Woah. 20:00:03 -!- EnochChung123 has left Special:Chat. 20:01:18 I had no idea how to respond to Enoch's statement... 20:01:26 He wont. 20:01:36 Teenage phase, ya know. 20:01:41 -!- EnochChung123 has joined Special:Chat 20:01:50 No it is not... 20:01:53 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 20:02:18 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 20:02:32 Clinical depression, anxiety and suicidal thoughts is not a teenage phase... 20:02:40 It is. 20:02:48 ....... 20:02:52 It is not... 20:02:53 Look it up. 20:03:00 Hormones n' stuff. 20:03:12 Moron, this is unhealthy..... not a normal teenage phase.. 20:03:59 It is common in teens though, for various reasons. 20:04:00 Ive had it, many others said they have. 20:04:11 One thing though: I am afraid I might go to hell. 20:04:20 You do. 20:04:51 Its a known fact in the Christian religion : You commit suicide = You go to hell. 20:05:31 When I'm depressed, I just listen to music. That usually changes my mood. 20:05:32 How did you deal with depression? 20:05:44 Not that kind of depression Anthony.... 20:05:54 I mean REAL depression... 20:06:19 -!- EnochChung123 has left Special:Chat. 20:06:29 It just went, people stopped bullying me and cyberbullying and that stuff. 20:06:42 -!- EnochChung123 has joined Special:Chat 20:06:44 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat. 20:06:57 http://www.speakingofsuicide.com/category/if-you-think-of-suicide/ If this helps... 20:07:15 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 20:07:23 I do not think I will get through it... no one will miss me.... I feel like I am vermin.... 20:07:48 -!- EnochChung123 has left Special:Chat. 20:08:01 -!- EnochChung123 has joined Special:Chat 20:08:03 We would miss you :/ 20:08:21 I went through a bout of it last summer after I started thinking heavily into philosophy and questioned so many religious and philosophical views. My thoughts primarily centered on the nature of life and death. I prayed for a path to the answers I sought, and thus my depression faded. 20:08:24 Besides, suicide is a stupid way to die, 20:08:57 Unless it is peaceful one time I was hanging off a bridge thingy in a pond thinking about jumping... 20:09:08 http://www.speakingofsuicide.com/2013/06/08/the-people-you-would-leave-behind/ 20:09:23 -!- EnochChung123 has left Special:Chat. 20:10:02 -!- EnochChung123 has joined Special:Chat 20:10:08 I even done self harm scratching my skin and letting blood drip out... I hate depression it has token a great toll in my life.. 20:10:34 -!- EnochChung123 has left Special:Chat. 20:11:13 -!- EnochChung123 has joined Special:Chat 20:11:13 Do you know what may have triggered your depression. 20:11:20 This website is brilliant, the guy who writes it is a physciatrist who works with depression. 20:11:20 That is personal.. 20:11:31 I understand. 20:11:43 This is why I made the Kingdom of Korea, to make myself feel better. 20:12:08 -!- EnochChung123 has left Special:Chat. 20:12:24 http://www.speakingofsuicide.com/2013/06/08/the-people-you-would-leave-behind/ a PhD worker responds to any feelings of depression, 20:12:28 -!- EnochChung123 has joined Special:Chat 20:12:56 Have you ever attempted suicide? 20:13:42 -!- EnochChung123 has left Special:Chat. 20:13:44 -!- EnochChung123 has joined Special:Chat 20:13:48 Yes, don't wanna go into perspective though. 20:14:14 -!- EnochChung123 has left Special:Chat. 20:14:19 -!- EnochChung123 has joined Special:Chat 20:14:20 Okay... I hope this ends soon.... I prayed millions of times for it to end but it neve did 20:15:06 -!- EnochChung123 has left Special:Chat. 20:15:21 -!- EnochChung123 has joined Special:Chat 20:15:30 What I did was let it all out by writing what I feel in a book. 20:15:48 That is a good idea. :) 20:16:03 Should I tell my parents? 20:16:10 I am afraid they will get made at me.. 20:17:10 Only a few friends know,, Some consider it a joke... 20:17:35 -!- EnochChung123 has left Special:Chat. 20:17:37 Its hard but yes. 20:17:37 -!- EnochChung123 has joined Special:Chat 20:17:47 How do I? 20:18:38 I agree with Austrar, it's a good idea to try. 20:18:41 Haha, well I did it by talking about how this was triggered. 20:18:48 But how? 20:19:39 That's the hard part, you need to gather confidence to tell them 20:19:58 Hope they do not get mad... 20:20:05 It doesn't just go away on its own as you probably do know. 20:20:13 Mad? they will support you. 20:20:54 I might give it a try tonight... anyways gtg thank you Austrar your great help... 20:21:05 Your welcome, glad to help you :) 20:21:19 -!- EnochChung123 has left Special:Chat. 20:21:40 Sometimes organizing your thoughts will help you understand what has been troubling you. Depression usually doesn't go away quickly, there are usually lasting effects. I still feared death and aging for months after helpful talks from a friend of mine who is an evangelist and after reading hundreds of studies on near death experiences. Everyday though those fearful thoughts came to me less and less. 20:22:16 I feel good now :) 20:22:19 XD 20:22:45 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat. 20:22:52 To clarify on my fears, my fears that death was the end of the self, a blinking out of existence. I now know those fears were false. 20:23:31 I do hope Enoch is able to get over his depression. I also hope he continues being part of the micronational community after he does. 20:23:51 He will, he seems strong enough to cope. 20:23:51 Me too. 20:25:18 So, shall we change the topic? 20:26:24 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 20:28:17 brb 20:28:42 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat. 20:28:43 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 20:29:30 im back 20:30:05 I've had three micronations request recognition in just this week. 20:30:18 I've had only one. 20:30:25 Which one? 20:30:45 Independent State of Maitland. 20:30:50 -!- EnochChung123 has joined Special:Chat 20:31:36 Good day. 20:31:43 O/ 20:31:49 Same. Along with Kingdom of Gillia and Togapi Notebook Posters...that last one being the page I marked for possible deletion. They claim to be ruled by hats...I'm not kidding. 20:32:01 -!- EnochChung123 has left Special:Chat. 20:32:56 Togapi Notebook Posters sounds very fictional/unserious. I don't think I'll recognize them. 20:33:04 But that's my opinion. 20:34:05 That will be the third micronation that I don't recognize. 20:34:28 It is extremely fictional and unserious. 20:34:57 -!- EnochChung123 has joined Special:Chat 20:35:19 Why mark Kngdom of Gillia deletion? 20:35:31 They are my Allie and plus they are genuine.. 20:35:44 I don't recognize Solis or the United Territories of Lorien. The latter micronation's page got deleted. 20:36:31 Solis states that they claim the entire state of Florida. 20:36:46 Not them, they are an ally of Chitose as well, it's Togapi Notebook Posters that I marked for deletion. 20:36:50 -!- EnochChung123 has left Special:Chat. 20:37:31 Besides the name, they have a lot of fictional content and claim to be ruled by a dictatorial hat. Also apologizing makes on innocent of murder there. 20:38:08 *makes one 20:38:15 Typos... 20:38:35 Yeah, I saw their page. There currency is punches. 20:39:48 It's utterly ridiculous. 20:40:03 Solis. This is the micronation I was talking about. 20:40:20 Has anyone ever questioned if their parents were their real parents? 20:41:17 Hello? 20:41:40 IDK if they questioned that or not. 20:42:29 Hurr durr if you apaglogize ur nawt gilty uvf murrdurr 20:42:50 -!- Manchurion has joined Special:Chat 20:42:57 o/ 20:43:10 You guys talking about Tagapi notebook thing 20:44:14 o/ 20:44:23 Yes we are. 20:44:24 Yeah. 20:44:38 I marked the page for deletion this morning. 20:44:53 Nono, i think it has to go in /bad ;) 20:45:01 oops 20:45:04 that link didnt work 20:45:18 MicroWiki:Bad 20:45:21 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 20:45:33 Thats it xD 20:45:47 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat. 20:45:49 I agree. 20:46:40 I don't understand the name though... 20:46:51 Togapi Notebook Posters its just err 20:46:54 I don't either. 20:50:15 -!- EnochChung123 has joined Special:Chat 20:50:29 o/ 20:50:30 The Bad section of MicroWiki is hilarious. 20:50:43 The first time I found it I think I actually had tears. 20:51:05 MicroWiki:Bad/Countries United in National Trade My favorite one. 20:51:43 I remember we had a night of making other funny acronyms 20:52:09 -!- Prince Augustine has left Special:Chat. 20:53:02 -!- Manchurion has left Special:Chat. 20:53:37 -!- EnochChung123 has left Special:Chat. 20:53:38 MicroWiki:Bad/Gangsta Republic Another hillarious one. (Offensive language) 20:54:43 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat. 20:55:33 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 20:55:59 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat. 20:56:25 Togapi 20:56:39 Imagine the Butt Republic 20:56:51 -!- Prince Augustine has joined Special:Chat 20:57:04 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat. 20:58:22 There's also the nation of Backyardistan. 20:59:47 -!- Prince Augustine has left Special:Chat. 21:18:57 -!- Kranton54 has joined Special:Chat 21:21:20 Hmm 21:21:30 Looks like I just missed the crowd 21:21:32 oh well 21:21:57 -!- Kranton54 has left Special:Chat. 21:26:27 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 21:40:30 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 22:28:44 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 22:36:16 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 23:32:42 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 23:33:08 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 2014 05 15